Girls und Panzer: Commonwealth
by RagingTanker090
Summary: Meet Yoko, cousin of Darjeeling, and soon to be captain of the brand-new Commonwealth School's senshado team! Events take place a few years after the end of the movie. I made up names for the Crusader girls because I couldn't find them in the movie, but I can take another look... Rated T for minor, very British language early on
1. Introduction & Minor Update

Holy cow, guys, where the heck have I been...well, ridiculously busy to say the least what with me turning 18 recently and having to deal with the necessary stresses of preparing for college, which I'll be off for in September...In the meantime, I've managed to watch Girls und Panzer, the entire season and the movie, and I loved it to death...so I just had to make a fanfic...May I introduce you to Yoko, cousin of Darjeeling and soon to be captain of the new Commonwealth School senshado team! This fanfic takes place a few years after the end of the movie, so MINOR SPOILERS AHEAD!

Enjoy, and keep an eye out for the Kancolle fanfic I'll be coming out with very soon!


	2. The Announcement

Yoko glanced over at her cousin, Darjeeling, captain of the St. Gloriana Women's Academy Senshado Team. Yoko was a bit nervous, although that could be attributed to customary first-year jitters. Yoko could tell Darjeeling knew something she didn't. The captain had a sort of strange grimace on her face as the director of the High School Senshado Association stepped up to the podium.

"Recently, we were contacted by a group in Australia wishing to give us some operational tanks. We've also found some tanks in Canada in running condition that we'd like to pick up along the way. Being Commonwealth nations, we wanted St. Gloriana, the British tank school, to take on these tanks. However, St. Gloriana is already at maximum capacity for tanks and is almost overflowing with students. Thanks to recent increased popularity in Senshado and the success of pro Senshado leagues, we have managed to raise enough funds to open a sister school to St. Gloriana with the Commonwealth tanks. All girls interested should notify the St. Gloriana student council by the end of this week. Tomorrow student council will hold an assembly to inform you of the tanks we found. Thank you."

Yoko's mind was racing. She'd always had a huge interest in the tanks that the Commonwealth nations received from others and the tanks that they themselves built. For Yoko, it was all about the Rams, Grizzlies, and Sentinel's.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Darjeeling standing in front of her.

"I think you should do it, Yoko. I know you like driving the Crusader around, but you've always wanted to be in the Ram. That's why you picked the Crusader, because both of them have a six-pounder gun," Darjeeling said.

Yoko's cheeks flushed.

"I-I never told you of my affinity for the Ram II!"

"I've seen your account in that online tank game you play. 10,000 battles in the Ram II?! Really?!" Darjeeling replied with a snicker.

Yoko got even redder. Darjeeling had tracked her down in the one place where she thought she could drive tanks away from Darjeeling's commands.

"I bet you have like 25,000 battles in the Churchill VII in that game!" Yoko retorted.

"I just started, but that's the first tank I'm going for," Darjeeling conceded.

"Playing an online tank game doesn't seem very proper by your standards, Darjeeling," Yoko joked.

"Indeed, but I wanted to see what kind of things you did when you weren't in that Crusader," Darjeeling replied.

"Are you spying on me?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that...I just wondered why you seemed to be alone all the time..." Darjeeling flushed.

"You know I'm a very solitary person, Darjeeling. Thanks...for the concern, though..." Yoko breathed. "Anyway, yeah...depending on what they've found and tell us tomorrow, I might go to this new Commonwealth school. If all they have are stupid Grizzlies, I'd rather transfer to Saunders, and I really don't want to do that."

Darjeeling nodded. "How about you come over to my place after school? We'll have some tea and maybe you can show me how the hell to drive the bloody awful excuse for tanks they call the Medium's," She laughed.

"They're not that bad...Well, except the Medium III. They're basically slow Crusaders a couple tiers lower," Yoko explained as they walked off to their last class of the day.


	3. Tea Time!

**A/N: I know this is released on the same day as my Kancolle story but I missed uploading yesterday so you get to have two today!**

Darjeeling and Yoko walked along the street in the waning light of day. Today's practice had been rough. Yoko was worried about tomorrow's fight against Ooarai. Miho Shizizumi and the Ooarai team was unpredictable as it was, but the St. Gloriana team just really didn't seem to have it all together. Yoko hoped that they could gather their focus enough tomorrow.

"Something bothering you, Yoko?" Darjeeling interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm just worried about tomorrow's match..." She conceded.

"I'll tell you something, Yoko. The only two matches Ooarai has lost, have been against St. Gloriana..." Darjeeling replied with a smirk.

"From what I recall, the first match they lost to us was their first match ever, and the second match was a doubles match that they only lost because the Japanese tank school decided to banzai our dug-in tanks," Yoko remarked.

"A win is a win," Darjeeling sighed. "Anyway, we're here..."

Unlike Ooarai's small and rather shoddy dorms, St. Gloriana's rooms were huge and elegant, especially Darjeeling's. It looked like an 18th-century English mansion that you might see in an American '60s horror movie, except less run-down and far more vibrant.

"Shall we start with the tea?" Darjeeling proposed.

Yoko nodded, distracted by the intricacies of the wonderful place.

She was brought back to reality when the tea arrived. "You seemed to know about the director's announcement beforehand...I noticed you getting a little fidgety...and then you brought up the Ram II...you know what tanks we're getting, don't you? And one of them's a Ram II?" Yoko prodded.

Darjeeling flushed. "Don't let anyone know I told you this, but yes. They're picking up a Ram II. You'll see the rest of what they're getting tomorrow," She sighed.

"So I guess I'm transferring to that Commonwealth school after all..." Yoko breathed.

Darjeeling grinned. "Well, just be sure to go to the Student Council AFTER the assembly just so there's no suspicion raised that you knew beforehand."

Yoko nodded. "He talked about Australian tanks...those would have to be Sentinel's...what if they had an AC IV?! Then we could match Sanders' Firefly with the 17-pounder, and we'd even have better effective armor than it! I'm sure we'll get a couple of Grizzly's as well, they're basically an improved M4A1 Sherman...Saunders could stand well to get a couple of those, they'd be better overall than their M4A4's. And then for light tanks, well there's always the M3 Stuart or the Crusader...but for the Crusader we'd only get the 2-pounder and the Stuart could only be the M3A1..."

Darjeeling laughed. "You know, I knew you were the best at identifying the enemy tanks during matches, but I didn't know you were THAT much of a nerd..."

"Yeah, well, you spend so many hours in that game and you start to crave for learning about the real things," Yoko responded non-chalantly. "How do you think I knew about the Ram and the Crusader both having a six-pounder gun?"

"Because you've played both of them, maybe?" Darjeeling playfully nudged her cousin.

"We'll probably get a couple of Matildas, too...I know Australia used those quite a bit...do you mind if I manage to steal one of your crews?" Yoko grinned, only half-joking.

"Not a chance!" Darjeeling giggled.


	4. Last Battle With St Gloriana's, Pt 1

**A/N: A bit longer than the previous chapters...I didn't write about the assembly because I thought it would be boring and therefore difficult to write, so instead we're just jumping in to Yoko's last match with St. Gloriana, of course against the Ooarai team.**

"Yoko, take the Crusaders and use your speed to stop the StuG and Hetzer from setting up an ambush...some of you may likely get knocked out, but this is important to our victory. Once you've managed to take out the tank destroyers, you should weave through the enemy group and try to disorient and disorganize them. Miho may be brilliantly cunning indeed, but a few Crusaders running rings through them may overwhelm her and split apart the force," Darjeeling radioed.

"Right! We'll do our best!" Yoko replied. "You heard her, girls! Stop the ambush and disperse Ooarai's force! Not too hard, right?"

"Right!" Came the response from the other Crusader crews.

"Okay, let's roll out!" Yoko ordered emphatically, and the force of four Crusaders surged forward.

They crested a hill covered in forest that overlooked most of the battlefield. Making sure to hide their tanks in the thick bush and bramble of the forest's edge, three Crusaders' commanders grabbed their binoculars and searched for the Ooarai team, while the fourth Crusader patrolled the back to protect against an ambush by Ooarai's two tank destroyers.

"There! Do you see it? Dust cloud coming over that crest to the northwest!" One of the commanders pointed out.

"Any tanks visible yet?" Yoko asked.

"No...wait, yes, there's the Char B1 cresting...and the Type 89...Miho's Panzer IV...the Lee...Hetzer...Porsche Tiger...and that's it. The StuG isn't with them..."

"Kumi, keep your eyes open back there," Yoko said to the Crusader patrolling for the ambush. "The StuG could be trying to get up this hill," Now she addressed Darjeeling. "Okay...we've spotted Ooarai's force minus the StuG...we're keeping a sharp eye out for them but maintaining our position until we spot them."

"Understood. Be careful up there, and bug out immediately when you spot the StuG," Darjeeling replied.

"We will...take note that the Hetzer is still with them, but we'll keep a close eye on it!" Yoko responded.

"Kiero, I'm dispatching you to join Kumi in her rearguard patrol. We need to spot that StuG," Yoko ordered.

"Right!" Kiero responded and brought the tank around quickly and rapidly disappeared into the forest.

The Ooarai force was now about halfway across the open field. Suddenly a few tanks in the force began weaving to create a huge dust cloud to mask what they were doing. When it cleared, the Tiger P was pointing its gun right at Yoko.

"Watch out!" Yoko called, her driver throwing it into reverse and turning just as the Porsche Tiger fired, the 88mm shell sailing into the thicket beyond. Yoko breathed a sigh of relief. "Heh, did I ever tell you you're as good as Mako?"

"Who's Mako?" Yoko's driver, Miro, asked.

"You've never seen Ooarai's Panzer IV drive around?" Yoko said, surprised.

"Well, I'm watching it now..." Miro replied.

"Well, that's just driving in a straight line...the moves Mako can pull with that thing are absolutely insane..." Yoko breathed.

"Yoko...this really isn't a good time to be fangirling over the enemy..." Darjeeling came over the radio in a stern voice..

Yoko flushed with embarrassment, about to reply before being interrupted by a scream coming over the radio. "Yoko, we've been hit!" Came the voice of Kiero. "I think it's the StuG, but I couldn't see him!"

"Darjeeling, they know we're here! The StuG's knocked one of us out, and we don't have a visual on it! I got shot at by the Porsche, but they missed!" Yoko radioed out.

"Get out of there, Yoko! We'll have to abandon the plan, link back up with me in town and we'll figure out what to do," Darjeeling ordered.

"Right! Come on Crusaders, we're bugging out! Don't draw the StuG's fire on your retreat!" Yoko ordered her team. "Speed governors off! We really need to get out of here!"


	5. Last Battle With St Gloriana

Yoko and the other two Crusaders raced along into the forest overgrowth. A shell from the StuG whizzed past them. "Miro, start zigzagging...Hana, get the turret turned around and see if you can spot the StuG and get the gun trained on it...our six-pounder can penetrate pretty much everything on the StuG III F from the front, so we should be okay firing just AP, we need to save our APDS for the Porsche," Yoko ordered her driver and gunner. Yoko looked around for the StuG, hampered by Miro's zig-zagging but it was necessary to lessen the chances of the StuG hitting them. "Come on, Erwin...I know you're too cocky for your own good...come on, slip up and give me just a little bit to see..." Yoko muttered under her breath, only half-taunting the StuG's commander. Behind them and off to the right Yoko suddenly saw a muzzle flash accompanied by the resounding boom of the StuG's long-barreled L/43 75mm gun. The round sailed into the tree off to their left, which sent the tree crashing towards the ground. "Watch out!" Yoko called, and Miro made a quick move and skidded to a stop side-on in front of the now-fallen tree. "Kumi and Kono, continue on to link up with Darjeeling and the Matilda's. I'm going after our StuG friend," Yoko ordered.

"Okay, but be careful, Yoko," Kumi replied.

"Darjeeling, I've spotted the StuG, but I've been separated from the other Crusaders by a tree that the StuG shot out and it fell on the path. They're going to continue back towards you, but I'm staying to track down that StuG," Yoko radioed.

"Alright...I hope your eyes are sharper than they've ever been, Yoko! I really need you to survive the engagement with the StuG," Darjeeling replied tensely. "Look, there! The Type 89..." The radio suddenly cut out. Yoko had to hope that Darjeeling had just shut it off to concentrate on the town battle. Miro turned the tank towards where the StuG had last been just as a shot came from off to their left. "Foolish move," Yoko muttered. "Miro, make a hard left into the brush! We need to ambush that StuG before it ambushes us!"


	6. An Explanation Of My Absence

Some of you may have noticed that I have not posted anything for both of my new stories in almost a month...I've been VERY busy...in WoT Blitz I managed to get myself into a very good clan full of awesome people, and we got ourselves stuck into the community-run Clan Wars 2, which just kicked off on Tuesday. Due to this and me being off for college in a few weeks, it has eaten up my time which has prevented me from putting anything new up. I have a chapter or two readied up for the Kancolle fanfic but nothing for the GuP story...after the Kancolle chapters are uploaded, don't expect anything until November when CW2 is expected to end, perhaps even longer as BF1 will be out in November and there is no chance in hell I am not getting it and playing the almighty Jesus out of it. In other related news, I watched ARP (OMFG is Maya cute AF) and I've been trying to brainstorm a good story but so far nothing...maybe when I watch Cadenza (the movie, with a completely new cast) I'll be able to mesh something together...I'll be posting this notice as a separate chapter to both stories just so everyone sees it, but for now, I'll see you soon, and thank poi - I mean, thank you - for understanding!


End file.
